A Student Lost
by Hunter Stag
Summary: When Taren disappears suddenly, Hunter must find him. But it is a situation he is not prepared for. Taren cannot be sensed through Aura, and this is only a hint of what is to come. Rated T for violence.
1. I Am Dead

_My name is Taren. I'm a Lucario. Until a year ago, I was under the ownership of a close friend of my father's. _

_But he can't help me here._

_I run through a stream, darting around trees and rocks in an attempt to lose my pursuer. It's so fast…and it keeps changing. I don't know how. _

_I'm trying to lead it away from Mara. But it looks like it only wants me._

_I come to the edge of a cliff, the piece of crystal around my neck bumping against my chest. I turn, and as the thing shoots from the bushes, wrap my paw around it._

_It strikes me head on, in the chest, and the impact is like nothing I've ever felt. I go flying off the cliff. Before I lose consciousness, I scream one thought in my head._

_HUNTER!_

_I am Taren. I'm a Lucario. And now, I am dead._

**Well, he finally found a use for that crystal. R and R, please! I'll post the first real chapter, too!**


	2. Battle

Far away, in Veilstone City, Hunter's eyes opened. Sitting up, he looked around, swearing he'd heard Taren's voice. He got up from his bed, walking over to the door. As he walked across the room, he was greeted by an Umbreon trotting up beside him. It yawned.

Hunter knelt and scratched it behind the ears. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"Umbre!" it said, nuzzling his fingers.

Hunter got up again and walked out of his room and down to the kitchen. As he came back out with a small plate and cup in one hand and a bowl of Pokémon food in the other, he looked out the window at the rising sun. Golden light flowed through the windows, warm on Hunter's face. Setting the food down, he sat and dug in. Umbreon was on the couch beside him in an instant, eating its food like there was no tomorrow.

After finishing, Hunter walked upstairs and took a shower. Coming back down fully dressed, he looked at Umbreon, who licked its paws and gave a small belch.

Hunter smiled and gestured to it. It hopped down off of the couch, trotting over to him as he opened the door.

"Come on. We're going to visit Maylene."

Walking down the road together, Hunter closed his eyes, letting his gaze travel, seeking out a particular Aura. He couldn't find it. _That's odd. I should be able to find it anywhere._

He opened his eyes again, slightly worried.

At the Veilstone Gym, he and Maylene sat inside the battle area together. Her Lucario stood in the center of the ring, punching and kicking at air. Maylene looked at him. "You know, I've never seen you in a Pokémon battle."

"What?" Hunter asked, looking at her.

"I've never seen you battle before."

Hunter smiled. "Well, we could test it. We'd probably bring the gym down, though."

"In my battle with Ash we blew the roof off. We can fix anything we break."

Hunter nodded. "Alright, then." He looked at Umbreon. "You game, Umbreon?"

"Umbre!" it said, getting up and running to the challenger side of the gym.

Hunter smiled and followed as Maylene and Lucario went to the other side.

As soon as she was in place, she looked at him, a fierce glint in her eyes. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

Maylene smiled. "Alright then. Lucario, start this off with Aura Sphere!"

Lucario did so, sending the attack across the field.

"Umbreon, dodge and then use Faint Attack!"

Umbreon jumped over the Aura Sphere as it hit the ground and exploded, then disappeared, moving around Lucario until appearing directly in front as Umbreon flew towards it.

"Lucario, jump, then counter with Bone Rush!"

Lucario vaulted into the air and conjured the attack, swinging downward with a roar.

"Umbreon, use Agility to dodge, then use Quick Attack!"

Umbreon shot to one side as Lucario's staff hit the ground, then shot towards Lucario and hit it in the chest.

Lucario slid backwards until it managed to stop itself. Maylene's eyebrows knitted together in a frown. "Lucario, use Close Combat!"

"Umbreon, use Agility again!"

As Lucario charged at Umbreon, it dodged to one side. Dodging a kick by jumping left, Umbreon was then tackled by Lucario, who carried it into a pillar on the side of the arena. Umbreon cried out in pain.

Hunter narrowed his eyes. "Umbreon, Night Shade!"

Umbreon turned its head towards Lucario, and shot purple beams from its eyes, which hit Lucario in the face and drove it back.

Umbreon faced it, breathing heavily. Hunter looked at it. "You okay?"

Umbreon tossed its head angrily, which Hunter took as a "yes".

Maylene looked at Lucario. "Lucario, Metal Claw!"

"Umbreon, Shadow Claw!"

As Lucario charged forward, Umbreon met it head-on with Shadow Claw. Sparks flew as the two attacks collided. The two Pokémon held their positions for a moment, then broke.

"Umbreon, use Flash Cannon!"

Maylene's eyebrows rose. "Flash Cannon?"

Umbreon opened its mouth as a white ball of energy began building there.

Maylene reacted quickly. "Lucario, use Force Palm!"

Lucario charged at Umbreon, who fired the Flash Cannon. It shot at Lucario, who met it with Force Palm.

A large explosion rocked the gym.

Lucario came through the cloud of smoke, singed, but still kicking. Hunter narrowed his eyes. "Umbreon, Teleport!"

Umbreon disappeared. Lucario stopped, looking around in confusion. Hunter looked up."Now, Umbreon, use Shadow Claw!"

Lucario looked up to see Umbreon flying towards it, a wicked-looking claw extending from its leg.

"Lucario, jump and use Metal Claw!"

Lucario jumped onto a pillar and met Umbreon in midair, both pushing against the other until they ran out of momentum and dropped to the ground.

"Lucario, use Bone Rush!"

"Umbreon, use Agility to dodge!"

Umbreon's Agility and Lucario's speed made both only blurs in the air as they attacked and dodged. Then Lucario landed a hit.

Umbreon flew across the gym, hitting the floor and sliding for a distance before managing to get up. It growled.

"Umbreon, Will-'O-Wisp!"

Umbreon shot fire from its mouth as Lucario spun its staff to dispel the fire.

"Lucario, Force Palm!"

"Umbreon, use Night Shade and Quick Attack combined!"

As both Pokémon ran forward, Umbreon shot at Lucario as its eyes glowed black, encasing its body in a flare of dark energy.

Both collided, causing an explosion and a large dust cloud that filled the room.

Hunter closed his eyes. Both Pokémon were still standing, though they looked almost spent. "Umbreon, Teleport to me."

Umbreon disappeared, then reappeared in front of its trainer. Hunter looked up at Lucario, who was tapping its foot impatiently.

Hunter spoke again. "Umbreon, use Agility."

Umbreon turned and ran at Lucario.

"Lucario, use Bone Rush!"

Lucario conjured its staff and swung at Umbreon as Hunter shouted again. "Now, Umbreon! Jump and use Iron Tail!"

Umbreon jumped, dodging the swing as its tail glowed and it swung around.

_Thwack!_

Lucario went flying across the gym, despite blocking the blow with its staff. It hit a pillar, then slid to the floor for a moment before getting up again.

"Umbreon, wrap this up with Will-'O-Wisp!"

Umbreon breathed fire at Lucario, who was quickly encircled by purple flames.

"Now, use Iron Tail!"

Umbreon ran at Lucario and jumped, turning and landing a hard blow on the side of Lucario's face. Lucario, amazingly, stayed standing as Umbreon's tail pressed into its cheek. Maylene seized the opportunity.

"Lucario, use Focus Punch!"

Lucario swung with one paw, landing a hard punch on Umbreon's cheek. As Umbreon spun away, it finally managed to bring down Lucario, who fell forward from the flames, landing face down on the floor.

Umbreon slid across the floor, coming to a stop a short distance away from Lucario.

Both lay there, unmoving as their trainers ran to them.

Hunter reached Umbreon and picked it up, cradling it in his arms as its eyelids fluttered. "Hang in there. You were great."

Maylene rolled Lucario over, its head in her lap as she put her hand on its brow. "You were amazing, Lucario."

Hunter walked over, carrying Umbreon in his arms. "Nice battle. Are you satisfied, or should we try to level the city next?"

Maylene laughed. "I'm satisfied. You're really good. How long have you been training with Umbreon?"

"A long time. Probably every morning, every day."

She looked at him, more seriously. "Is it better than Buizel?"

Hunter's voice grew quiet. "No Pokémon's better than Buizel." His tone then lightened. "It's close, though. Very close."

Maylene smiled. "Let's go up to Reggie's. I bet he could fix them both up."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. I haven't gotten to know him all that well."

**Yay! My first real Pokemon battle! Anyways, you can tell that Hunter's really been training hard. It'll pick up soon, don't worry. R and R!**


	3. News

Up at Reggie's house, Umbreon and Lucario sat, covered in bandages and stuffing themselves with food. Hunter, Maylene, and Reggie sat on the couches, watching them and talking.

Reggie looked at them both. "That must have been some battle you had, if they both ended up like this."

Hunter smiled. "Yes, it was quite something."

Reggie looked at him. "Maylene tells me that you're planning on traveling again soon. How soon?"

"Maybe as soon as Umbreon's better. I'm thinking of going out, catching my own Pokémon. Who knows? Maybe I'll meet a rare one."

Maylene looked at him. "Like which?"

"Well, there's…Shaymin, for one thing. From what I've heard, the gardens that they make are one of the most beautiful places in Sinnoh. It'd be worthwhile to see that."

Reggie nodded and looked up at the rows of badges on the mantel. "You ever think of entering the Pokémon League?"

Hunter shook his head. "Nah. Although, there's one trainer that I'd like to teach a lesson."

Reggie raised his eyebrows. "Really? Who?"

"Paul."

Reggie chuckled. "You know that's my little brother you're talking about, right?"

"But why does he sound so mean?"

Reggie sighed. "Paul thinks that only strong Pokémon are worth catching, yet he still doesn't think they're worthwhile."

"Makes you wonder why he even bothered to be a trainer."

Reggie shrugged. "Maybe. But, who knows? Maybe you'll meet up with him on the road."

"I'd like to meet Ash Ketchum, too."

Reggie looked up. "Ash? Why?"

"I think he'd be a good challenge."

Reggie laughed. "Well, I'm sure you'd both wear one another out."

Hunter smiled. "Maybe."

The video phone in the corner started ringing. Reggie stood up. "I'd better get that."

Hunter stood as well. "I'd better get going, too." He picked up Umbreon and left the house, walking back to his home with Umbreon in his arms. He looked at it as it sat there, quiet. "It was quite a battle today, huh?"

"Umbre." it said, nodding.

As Hunter walked up the hill, he sensed something…familiar.

_What could be around here?_

He gingerly set Umbreon down, and looked around. Seeing nothing, he closed his eyes.

Something was in the house.

He ran up the hill, Umbreon running after him.

Kicking open the door, Hunter aimed an Aura Sphere at the spot where the intruder was standing.

_Hunter?_

The voice was familiar. Hunter flicked on a light.

As the bulb turned on, Hunter stared.

Mara stood before him, but her appearance was vastly different from when he'd last seen her a year ago. For one thing, her stomach was swollen, projecting a good six inches from the rest of her body. Hunter couldn't take his eyes off of it, but managed to after he heard Mara gasp. She was crying; her red eyes locked on him. She ran to him and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder and crying. _Please, help me._

Hunter took her head away and looked her in the eye. "What's wrong, Mara?"

_It's Taren,_ Mara said, her eyes now filling with pleading and fear. _He's disappeared, and I can't find him anywhere._

Hunter's eyes started to widen.

***Doctor Who theme starts to play* Lol. Anyways, you'll get a hint of who (or what) kidnapped Taren near the end of the story.**


	4. Setting Out

The next morning, Hunter was walking quickly around the house, grabbing various things and stuffing them into a backpack.

Mara stood at the top of the staircase, watching him. _I'm coming too,_ she said, her voice filled with determination.

"No!" Hunter shouted, turning to her. "Listen to me, Mara. I know Taren's your mate, but you need to consider yourself here. Neither of us can find him. You're practically stumbling around the house because of lack of sleep. And, to top it all off, you're _pregnant!_ I'm not having you come along. Think of it. What if you get hurt, or killed, and I have to tell Taren that you died needlessly while you were-"

_Taren knows. And I promise to stay out of your way._

"That's not good enough, Mara! Taren would kill himself if he found out both of you died. I want him to be happy. I want you to be happy. I want the best for both of you, but you'd be a liability. I want you to stay here. I'll call Maylene. She can look after you." He moved to the phone to do just that.

Setting down the phone afterwards, he walked around for a few more minutes, then came out, backpack over his shoulders. "Maylene's on her way. Don't try to leave." He looked at Umbreon. "Come on."

They both ran out of the house, slamming the door behind them. Mara sat down on the stairs and absently rubbed her stomach. She could feel its emotions. It was disappointed, curious, and angry all at the same time. She looked at it. _Eight months. He needs to hurry. Taren wanted to be here so much…_

She buried her face in her arms, crying.

Hunter ran down the road with Umbreon at his side, out of Veilstone and into the mountains. He closed his eyes, snarling angrily when they revealed nothing.

Both ran in silence until Hunter stopped on a ledge, looking out over Sinnoh. _Blast it, Taren. Where are you?_

He looked at Umbreon. "What do you think happened?"

Umbreon shook its head. Hunter huffed. Then, he looked to his right.

On another cliff at the very edge of its surface, something glimmered.

Hunter jumped over to it, carrying Umbreon until it was safe to set it down again. He knelt by the glimmer and picked it up.

It was Taren's crystal necklace. Hunter stared at it, then closed his fist around it. _Taren, are you there? Answer me._

Nothing came back. Hunter got up, and looked over the cliff's edge. _He might not have survived if he fell. But I have to look down there, all the same._

He looked at Umbreon. "Stay here. I'll be back."

He jumped over the cliff, jumping on small outcroppings all the way down.

When he got to the rocky ground, nothing was there. No body, no imprint, no drag marks. He closed his eyes, searching the area. There was nothing. He started the search again, paying more attention to detail. _There has to be something…there!_

A tiny glimmer of Aura was pointing over the mountains. Hunter smiled. "Good."

Jumping back up and getting Umbreon, he returned it to its Poké Ball and then jumped back down to start following the trail.

**There. Two short chapters to equal the longer one. Anyway, no, you won't see anything from Taren's point of view. R and R, please!**


	5. Following the Trail

Running through the forest with his eyes closed, Hunter was still following the small glimmer that wound its way across Sinnoh.

Spotting a break in the trees, Hunter braced himself, and jumped over a path running through the woods.

He heard someone shout after him, but didn't pause until he noticed that the person on the path had a very strong Aura signature.

Hunter turned abruptly, scoring deep marks in the wood and jumped back to the path, finally landing on it.

He looked up at the man that had called after him.

The stranger wore a large, wide-brimmed blue hat with a peculiar symbol in the center. The back of the hat was jagged, as if it had been torn by something. He also wore a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and his black hair stuck out at odd angles.

The man folded his arms. "I've never seen anyone jump like that before. Who are you?"

"My name is Hunter. I should ask you the same question."

The man stuck out his hand. "I'm Riley. I can tell you're an Aura user."

Hunter nodded and shook. "The same to you."

Riley looked in the direction Hunter had been running. "What were you running like that for?"

"I'm looking for someone. He's disappeared and I need to find him."

"What's the rush for, though?"

"His…mate…is pregnant. She's almost due."

"He's a Pokémon, isn't he?"

Hunter nodded. "A Lucario I've had since he was a Riolu. I released him a year ago but he's disappeared."

Riley rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Interesting. But can't you find them using Aura?"

"His signature's dropped off of my vision. I'm following a faint trial right now."

Riley nodded. "I see. I could probably help you."

"I'm fine on my own."

Riley folded his arms. "Isn't there anything I can do to help you?"

"Not really, but another caretaker for Mara couldn't hurt…"

"Mara?"

"My Lucario's mate. She used to be owned, too."

Riley nodded. "Alright then. Where do you live?"

"Veilstone City. There's a house on the outskirts of town, on a hill. Just follow her imprint and you should find her."

Riley nodded. "Alright. I hope I get the chance to know you better, Hunter. A pleasure meeting you."

He took out a Poké Ball and released the inhabitant.

Hunter watched as a Lucario appeared from the flash of light, then closed its eyes and ran in the direction of Veilstone.

Hunter watched Riley run after it, then continued on his own way. _He could be a big help to Maylene, but he could also be a powerful ally. I hope I can find Taren, wherever he is._

He continued following the trail, heading towards Mt. Coronet.

**I don't really think I introduced Riley very well, but I couldn't think of anything else. **


	6. Advice

Maylene answered the door to Hunter's house as Riley knocked on it.

She cocked her head. "Yes?"

"Hunter sent me. Said you could use a hand."

"How do I know he actually sent you?"

"He told me that Mara was pregnant."

Nobody else could know that besides her and Hunter. Maylene stepped aside. "We have a lot to talk about."

Hunter raced through the forest, coming up on Mt. Coronet. When forest changed to rock, he didn't stop. He began to jump up the face of the mountain, avoiding the Spear Pillar and heading straight over the mountain to the other side of Sinnoh.

Jumping down the mountain, he felt a presence fly over him, but when he looked up, there was nothing.

He continued to jump down, then started to run towards the eastern coast.

That night, he stared at the flames of his campfire, Umbreon lying down beside him. He scratched its head absently, and it got up and put its paws on his shoulders, its red eyes staring into his own. He answered its unspoken question. "I don't know where he is, Umbreon. The trail might be a dead end."

He looked into the sky, at the bright moon. "I don't even know where to look."

Umbreon rubbed its cheek against his, then got down and went to sleep, curling up against him. Hunter reclined as well, curling his body around Umbreon. He looked up into the sky one last time, and closed his eyes. _Lucario, give me a sign. Anything._

He woke in a completely different place. White was everywhere. Looking around, he took a guess as to where he was. "Lucario!" he shouted.

A large circle of gold opened in front of him, and his teacher stepped through. Lucario cocked his head to one side. _What is it?_

"Taren's gone missing, and I'm trying to find him. Do you have any idea of what I'm supposed to do?"

Lucario shook his head. _I can't tell you. You have your trail, and it will lead you to Taren. However, following the trail will also bring you into contact with an enemy like which you've never seen before._

"What do you mean?"

_I can't tell you any more than that. Just please, for me, be careful._

Hunter sighed. "I'll do my best, Lucario. Thanks."

_You're welcome. I know you will._

The dream faded, and Hunter woke to sunlight and Umbreon standing over him, staring.

Hunter smiled and scratched Umbreon behind the ears, then got up. "C'mon. The trail is going to Canalave."

**Dang, this'n is really short. Anyways, R and R!**


	7. Iron Island

Canalave City was busy by the time Hunter and Umbreon walked inconspicuously into town. Hunter, walking with his eyes closed, maneuvered through the crowd as if his eyes were open. The trail was getting stronger. They were close.

He sighed. _Whatever's happened to him, I just hope I'm not too late._

Crossing a bridge to the other side of the city, Hunter and Umbreon looked up. They were standing in front of a library. Hunter went inside even though the trail didn't lead there.

Inside, he went up to the third floor and looked at legendary Pokémon. While skimming through one book, he froze.

On the page in front of him was a picture of a strange Pokémon. It was red and green, had two odd protrusions extending from its head, and a large purple crystal in the center of its chest.

He read about it.

_Deoxys. A Pok__é__mon that allegedly came from space, it has almost never been seen by humans. Its abilities are unknown._

Hunter stared, thinking back to his dream of a red and green flash swooping towards him.

He brushed his hand along the page. _Could this be it?_

He got up and put the book back, going back downstairs and exiting the library.

He closed his eyes again, seeing that the trail led out to sea. _Iron Island? _

He looked around, and saw a boat moored in the harbor. Walking up to the sailor manning it, he looked at him. "Can you take me to Iron Island?"

The sailor smiled. "Sure, kid! I take lots of trainers there."

The boat was fast, and they made it to the island in less than half an hour.

As Hunter walked up the stone staircase, he closed his eyes. The trail led, not down into the mines, but up into the landscape of the mountain.

He looked up at the outcroppings, then turned to Umbreon. "Umbreon, return."

In a flash of red light, Umbreon disappeared inside its Poké Ball.

Hunter turned back to the cliffs, then ran at them and started jumping.

Maylene sat in the living room with Riley. "So, you met Hunter on the road?"

"Yes. I didn't talk to him much, but he looked well enough. He thought I could be a big help to you, probably because of my knowledge of Aura."

Maylene looked at Mara, who was wrapped in a blanket, sleeping in one of the chairs. "That may be it. She's been having small pains, but it hasn't gotten really bad yet."

Riley looked at Mara and walked over to her. He pressed his hand against her stomach, feeling the new life that was aching to burst out. "It's almost time."

Maylene looked out the window worriedly. _Hurry back, Hunter. Please, hurry._

It had been fifteen days.

Mara was close.

**Ooh... race against time. Big plot twist coming up in the next chapter! **


	8. Traitor

As Hunter finally came to the top of the cliffs, he looked around, breathing heavily.

Desolate hills stretched out over the landscape. He closed his eyes. The trail led right.

He kept his eyes closed as he followed it. Left, right, right, left, u-turn, right, left, right…

The trail finally led into a cave. Hunter opened his eyes and ran in.

The inside was fairly well lit, and Hunter didn't need to see even if it was light. The cave was also straight, with no side passages.

_Very handy,_ he thought. _Almost like it…_

He stopped short as it hit him. _…is designed to keep people in._

He turned back as the entrance collapsed, sealing him in darkness. Hunter instantly shut his eyes, looking around the cavern, wary of a trap. There was none. Feeling for Umbreon's Poké Ball, he grabbed it and released its inhabitant.

Umbreon immediately lit up the area with the golden circles on its body.

Hunter opened his eyes again. "Careful, Umbreon. We were lured in here. And I have no idea what we'll be facing."

Umbreon growled.

They continued down the passage, encountering no wild Pokémon. None on the ceiling, or underground, or trundling past on their own errands.

Hunter looked around. Side passages were starting to appear. He closed his eyes and saw that the trail continued to lead straight ahead.

Soon, Umbreon stopped. Sniffing the air, it started to run forward.

"Umbreon!" Hunter shouted, running after it. "Wait for me!"

He caught up quickly, as Umbreon had stopped a short distance on at the entrance to a large cavern.

Hunter stopped alongside it, and saw what Umbreon had smelled. Inside, in the center of the ceiling, was a large hole that led onto the surface. Hunter closed his eyes again.

The trail ended there.

He ran forward with Umbreon close behind. "Taren! Taren, can you hear me? If you can hear me, answer!"

There was none.

Hunter knelt on the ground, feeling it as Umbreon caught up and sniffed at it. _But the trail ends here. There's nothing else. _

There was a noise on the other side of the cavern.

Umbreon lifted its head and cocked it to one side. It stalked forward cautiously, its eyes glowing purple in preparation for a Night Shade.

It looked up as the noise came again, from behind a rock in front of it.

Umbreon ran forward and jumped on top of the rock, looking around the cavern for the source of the noise. Its ears and nose twitched, and it looked at its trainer to give a negative "Umbre!"

Hunter stood up and looked around as well. "I know, Umbreon. I don't see him either."

_But where could he be?_

Hunter looked up. _He couldn't have jumped through the ceiling. It's too high. So where is he?_

Umbreon started suddenly as something stirred in the shadows. It leaned forward, trying to get a closer look.

The Dark Pulse that shot from the area knocked it flying across the cavern, bouncing several times before coming to a stop, unconscious.

Hunter spun as Umbreon hit the ground. "Umbreon!"

A dark form hung in the shadows near him. It spoke to him in thought, its voice deep and gravelly. _A pity your Pok__émon never stood a match for a real opponent._

Hunter stood up. "Come out and we'll see who the real opponent is."

The figure stepped forward. _As you wish._

As the figure came out of the shadows, Hunter's breath caught in his throat. _No…no…It's impossible…_

As if he had heard Hunter's thoughts, Taren shook his head, giving a malicious smile. _No, human. It most certainly is not._

**Didn't see THAT coming, did ya? Big fight scene to come in the next chapter. R and R!**


	9. Fighting a Friend

Hunter began to walk towards Taren. "Taren…it's me. Hunter. Remember?"

_That name no longer has any meaning for your friend, human._

The Lucario suddenly convulsed violently and Taren's eyes grew wild with fright and pleading. _Master, help me! Make it go away!_

Taren then convulsed again, and its eyes were filled with anger. _Quiet!_ It said to itself. _Your body is mine now, to do with as I please!_

Hunter narrowed his eyes. "Whatever you are, I'm going to make sure that you can't hurt anyone with someone they trust."

Not-Taren, his eyes now starting to glow a malevolent purple, smirked. _As you wish._

He ran forward, with all the intent of killing.

Hunter dodged his first attack, a roundhouse kick that whooshed over his head as he brought a knee up towards Not-Taren's midsection.

His enemy backed away, then threw a flurry of punches at Hunter. Hunter blocked or dodged them all, then kicked at his foe.

Not-Taren jumped back and then ran forward, throwing two spinning kicks in different directions.

Hunter ducked one and jumped over the other, flipping over Not-Taren and throwing his legs out in a hope to catch him unawares.

Not-Taren fell to the ground but recovered quickly as the feet slammed into his back.

It sneered. _You cannot win. I am more powerful than you can imagine._

Hunter calmly folded his arms. "But since you're controlling Taren's body, I'll have you know that his abilities are substantially weaker than mine."

Not-Taren sneered again. _But you have not had time to work with him, while I have._

It put its paws together, and a ball of dark energy began building up.

Hunter quickly conjured an Aura Sphere and hurled it at the ball just as Not-Taren released it.

The explosion covered them both. Hunter closed his eyes, searching. He then had to open them again as a paw backhanded him across the face, throwing him from the cloud of smoke.

_No Aura…_Hunter thought. _Forgot about that._ His mouth now bleeding, Hunter fired an Aura Sphere into the smoke.

Not-Taren came charging out as the dust began to settle, and then the battle truly began.

Both combatants were a flurry of fists and feet, punches and kicks. Both landed blows occasionally, but Hunter was slowly becoming more and more tired, while Not-Taren wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Jumping away from a kick and then landing two of his own to Not-Taren's middle, Hunter fired a pulse of Aura that knocked his enemy away long enough for him to speak. "Taren, remember who you are! Remember Mara!"

Another fit and Taren's eyes were filled with realization. _Mara! The baby!_

One more and Not-Taren was once again back, and angrier than ever. Before lunging forward, a Bone Rush in its paws, it gave a bloodcurdling roar that echoed around the cavern.

Hunter conjured a staff made of Aura and met Not-Taren head on. They fought one another even more viciously than before, with quick blows and long flurries punctuating the duel.

Not-Taren managed to land a kick to Hunter's chin, and the human flipped backwards, then came back. Slicing down on Not-Taren's staff, he sliced it in half, then spun and hit Not-Taren across the face with his fist.

Not-Taren worked its jaw, then spat out a mixture of blood and saliva. It growled, and ran back. As it tried to hit him, Hunter jumped, landing on a large rock a few feet above Not-Taren.

Not-Taren laughed, then jumped up as well, launching a flurry of kicks and punches that drove Hunter off.

They were a flurry of fists and feet, kicks and punches. Hunter caught one of Not-Taren's blows and then swept its legs out from under it. As Not-Taren fell it rolled, out of the way of another strike before righting itself and charging back in.

Hunter blocked the barrage of punches, then kicked low. Not-Taren jumped, then flipped backwards, catching Hunter in the chin with its feet.

Hunter stumbled backwards as his foe pressed the attack. As he bobbed and weaved around the punches and kicks that Not-Taren was throwing, he stuck his hand out and channeled his Aura into one large push.

Unfortunately, Not-Taren had thought of the same thing.

Turning to keep his front to Hunter, its paw was stuck out as well. Hunter could feel the Aura between them convulsing, until neither one could sustain it any longer. They both flew apart, Hunter landing on his back, Not-Taren on its feet. Its eyes were now even angrier than before. _Enough._

It put its paws together and began firing Aura Spheres like a sprinkler.

Hunter dodged, all the while firing back. Explosions lit the cavern and exploded rock from the walls, causing trainers outside to start panicking. They all ran towards the docks as the battle within the mountain raged on.

An Aura Sphere landed directly in front of Hunter, and as the smoke cleared he could see his enemy charging towards him.

He braced himself. _This has gone on for long enough!_

As Not-Taren burst through the smoke, Hunter caught its outstretched fist. Channeling Aura into his foot, he kicked Not-Taren in the stomach, causing him to fly up to the ceiling. Hunter jumped to follow and grabbed his enemy again, slamming him against the wall as he swung it like a vine into the unyielding rock. He did it again, then threw Not-Taren towards the floor and gave him an Aura-assisted shove of air. Not-Taren slammed into the ground.

Hunter didn't stop as Not-Taren picked up a large rock with Aura and threw it at him. It was a futile gesture as Hunter caught the rock with his own Aura and threw it back. Not-Taren managed to dodge it, but it didn't help. Hunter grabbed Not-Taren again and threw him across the cavern against the wall above a narrow overhang. Jumping after it, he blocked a Bone Rush attack and an Aura Sphere before returning the latter and throwing Not-Taren into the wall again. He threw a spinning kick that knocked Not-Taren off of the cliff and was about to jump after him. Not-Taren threw another Aura Sphere that Hunter caught, then added power to, then returned.

A large explosion echoed through the cavern. Hunter ran down to the floor and charged at his enemy. Not-Taren met him with a Bone Rush. Hunter blocked the attacks with an Aura staff, then broke a lock and pushed his foe into the wall. Running over and grabbing his apprentice, he jumped into the air, spun, then put all of his power into one push. Not-Taren flew across the cavern and into a cave blocked with a number of massive boulders. An enormous cloud of dust billowed. Hunter waited for Not-Taren to emerge. It didn't. He closed his eyes. Taren's Aura could be sensed again. Hunter didn't open his eyes, but instead started sobbing, with tears running down his face. "What have I done?" he asked himself, heartbroken. "What have I done?"

He got up and ran into the cave. "Taren!" he shouted, his voice echoing. "Taren!"

He looked around, and saw a black-and-blue paw protruding from a pile of rocks. Using Aura, Hunter carefully lifted the rocks from his apprentice and gently picked him up. "It's okay," he whispered softly as he carried Taren's limp form back into the main cavern. "It's okay, Daddy's gotcha. Daddy's gotcha." He called out into the cavern. "Umbreon!"

Umbreon, who had regained consciousness during the fight, limped over to its trainer. Hunter put a hand on its head. "Teleport," he whispered.

The trio glowed for a moment, and was gone.

But across Sinnoh, beneath the lakes, something was stirring.

Deep below the surface, in caves undisturbed for millennia, power was awakening.

Down in the darkness, where even Pokémon did not roam,

Things moved.

**Uh-oh. Last chapter coming up! R and R!**


	10. Rebirth

A bright flash of light outside of the house in Veilstone City dimmed to reveal three very battered figures. Hunter was kneeling on the ground, Taren's limp body in his arms. Umbreon, worn out from using one move, collapsed on its side.

Hunter was anxiously looking at Taren, willing his student to open his eyes. "Come on, Taren. Please. Wake up."

The door opened above them and Riley, Maylene, and, being supported by both, Mara, came out.

Hunter didn't notice. He was slowly losing control, tears starting to roll down his face at the thought of what he might have done. "You can't die, Taren. You have to live. For us. For Mara. For your kid."

He looked up briefly, his eyes telling Maylene and Riley all they needed to know before looking back at Taren. "Mara's pregnant, Taren. Remember? She's almost due. You can't give up. Not when you're this close."

He hugged Taren's body closer. The tears were starting to flow faster. "Please. Don't die. I won't let another friend die because of me."

Mara crawled over to Taren. Her eyes were filled with both astonishment and disbelief. She cupped a paw to her mate's cheek, and when she spoke, her voice was worried. _Taren? Taren, it's me. Mara._

Taren didn't respond. Mara looked at Hunter at the same time he looked at her. His eyes told her everything.

_No!_ she cried. _Please, no!_

She began anxiously patting Taren's face. _Taren, wake up! You were so excited! You can't die now!_ Her anxiety eventually faded, giving way to unspeakable sadness. _No,_ she whispered. _No._

She looked at him again, then moved her head in close and kissed him on slightly parted lips.

Hunter's tears had stopped. They wouldn't do any good. Riley came around and rested a hand on Hunter's shoulder. It was a long time before Mara broke away from Taren to bury her head in his chest.

Hunter hugged Taren close to him, then tensed slightly at the addition of three bright lights to the scene.

He looked up as the light dimmed. And his mouth dropped open in shock.

Floating above him, silent and unmoving, were the three legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh.

Azelf was closest to Hunter, with Mesprit near Mara and Uxie near Maylene. Riley's Lucario, which had come out with them, growled anxiously.

Azelf fixed Hunter in its wide, piercing gaze. He heard a voice, surprisingly calm for something that small, ring in his head. _Do not fear. We shall make him breathe once more._

All three began to glow, then bright beams of light shot from each one into Taren's body. Hunter closed his eyes to slits, then opened them again ten seconds later, when it was done.

He looked at them all. _For whatever you've done, thank you._

None of them responded, merely disappearing in bright flashes.

Hunter looked at Taren, then up at Maylene. _Could it be, _he thought, _that they didn't do enough?_

What he heard next dispelled that doubt. A voice, calling him a title that he never knew he'd earned.

_Dad?_

Hunter looked down to see Taren, his eyes half open, looking at him. He smiled, tears brimming to his eyes once again. "I'm here, son," he whispered, resting his head on Taren's. "I'm here."

Taren could eventually stand on his own, though he needed support to walk. As soon as they found this out, Mara chose the most inconvenient time _ever_ to suck in a sharp breath.

Taren was instantly alert. _But it's not time yet!_

They got Mara into the house as fast as possible, then all crowded into the living room around the couch and set Mara down on it. The female Lucario was beginning to scream and thrash; signs that the pain was getting worse. Hunter placed his hand on Mara's paw, then closed his eyes.

Inside of Mara's stomach was a bright glow. As if…

_The egg was hatching?_

His eyes snapped open. "We have to get it out. It's hatching prematurely."

Taren looked at him, shock written all over his face. _What?!_

"The egg's already hatching. Otherwise it probably wouldn't be this bad."

_But what can we do about it?_

"If I can channel my Aura through Mara it may be enough to push the baby out. Just hold her still."

He put his hands on Mara's paw again, then concentrated as hard as he could.

Mara continued to scream and thrash, until Hunter finally shouted at Taren. "Hold her down or I won't be able to help!"

Without thinking, Taren threw his arms around Mara, holding her close to him. _It's alright, Mara! It'll be alright!_

He then grunted with pain as Mara bit down on his shoulder, her healthy, razor-sharp teeth scissoring into his body.

Maylene gasped and Riley took a step forward.

_No!_ Taren shouted. _Stay back! I'm doing this for her!_

Hunter smiled grimly as he forced more Aura through Mara's body. _That's my boy._

He forced more and more as Mara screamed around the mouthful of Taren. Blood was flowing like beer on New Year's Eve. Taren's shoulder was already soaked with it.

Hunter gave one last push.

There was a small _pop_.

Mara stopped screaming, giving a muffled sob of relief.

There was a tiny squeak.

Taren gasped.

Maylene quickly ran upstairs and then came back down with a blanket.

Very carefully, Hunter wrapped the slimy, tiny form of the newborn Riolu in the fabric. Smiling, with tears of joy brimming in his eyes, he could only think one thought. _I'm a grandpa._

He held the baby out to Taren, who, releasing his now death-like grip around Mara, took it. Hunter felt obliged to whisper in the silence. "It's a boy."

Taren looked at the baby as if he didn't know what to do with it. Mara gently took her teeth from Taren's shoulder. The Lucario's arm was now soaked with blood and Mara's teeth were a bright red.

Regardless, Taren held the Riolu close as if he'd never let go. Mara took it from him, nuzzling the tiny, sleeping form. She looked at Hunter, smiling, but not showing her teeth. _Thank you. Thank you so much._

Hunter smiled back. _You're welcome._

Riley went to get a bandage. Blood from Taren's arm was dripping onto the wooden floor, and the Lucario swayed woozily until Riley came back and quickly tied the bandage tightly around the wound.

Taren smiled at Hunter. _I…I can't believe it._

_You'd better, son. It's yours._

Taren brushed away a piece of blanket that had flopped over the baby's face. _I'm a father. I can't believe it._

Hunter looked up at a new presence in the room. Lucario stood behind the couch, grinning hugely. He cocked his head to one side. _A grandpa? Who would've thought?_

Hunter grinned back. He stood there, watching the baby snuffle and squeak, with his friends,

_Yes, and family_,

Around him.

**Don't worry, there's still an epilogue. (That was in there for you, Autumnchronicles, so you don't assume again.) Another birth. And so it starts again. Little Lucar will feature into the story a bit more, but he won't be as important as Taren. Hope you liked it! Stay watching for the epilogue!**


	11. Setting Out Again

The Pokémon Center in Goldenrod City had a bank of videophones that could connect to any of the other regions. Hunter dialed Veilstone Gym as Umbreon hopped up into his lap.

After a moment of static, Maylene's face appeared on the monitor. She smiled. "Hey, Hunter! What's up?"

"Well, I've had a lot of adventures, caught a few new Pokémon, and I'm going to Alto Mare after I get out of here. How've you been?"

"Same old, same old. Taren and Mara and the baby are fine."

They still hadn't named it in the six weeks Hunter had been gone. He tapped his chin. "You know, they really ought to name it."

"But what would be good?"

Hunter thought for a while. "How about…Auro?"

"Nah."

"Well, _something_ to do with Aura."

A new voice sounded out in Hunter's mind. _How about Lucar?_

Hunter smiled. "Hey, Taren. How are you?"

Taren came onto the screen, his paw curled around the crystal around his neck. _Fine, dad. He's a handful, but it's a lot of fun to take care of him. _

Hunter smiled again. "I have no doubt. Are you alright?"

_Yep. We're all fine. As soon as he's old enough, I'm going to start teaching him._

"Maybe he'll get lucky and learn Aura Sphere."

Taren gave a stuttered growl that sounded like a laugh. _Maybe. Are you coming back to visit soon?_

"As soon as I can."

_Promise?_

"Promise." Hunter pointed to where Mara and the Riolu could be seen, the baby sleeping in her arms. "By the way, I like Lucar. Where'd you think it up?"

_To remember your teacher._

_Your teacher. _Not _my dad._ Hunter smiled at the distinction. "I still like it. I'll call again soon, okay?"

Taren put a paw to the screen, as if by wishing hard enough he could join his surrogate father in Johto. _I love you, dad._

Hunter smiled one last time. "Love you too, son. I'll talk to you later. Tell Mara I said hi."

_Will do. Bye._

The screen shut off. Hunter sighed. _He's grown up so much._

He looked at Umbreon. "Well, we'd best get moving. No telling how long it'll take us to get there."

Umbreon gave a nod and they both walked out the door together. Hunter fingered the six Poké Balls on his hip. One was Umbreon's, the other five were the other Pokémon he'd caught. They were good ones. All strong, and all loyal. Hunter smiled as they both walked down the road. _I'll be back soon, Taren. I promise._

**So, there you have it. I've only started on the next one so far, so don't expect anything soon. And with summer, I don't think I'll write very much until school starts and that's all I have time for at night. Hope you enjoyed it, and are looking forward to the next! **


End file.
